mha_dndfandomcom-20200215-history
Claire
Personality From accounts of those that personally knew her to what she displayed, Claire had been a driven and noble spirit. She was observed to be a protective and steadfast hero, dedicated towards protecting civilians and allies alike in the face of peril, right up until she met her unfortunate end. Her driven part of her nature came to be as a way to seek and prove she was more than just her power to those around her, not just a because she had a formidable quirk. Notably as well, she had a defiant streak, having perished at her own hands rather than at that of the immortal serial killer. Claire was also a highly patriotic citizen of Japan, proud of her background and cultural heritage to be called Japanese. She had spent time to visit old shrines to pray to, due to feeling that it connected her to the ground of the country she was actively trying to protect. Synopsis Before her time as a hero, Claire had constantly strived towards validating herself and had enlisted in the USJNA (US-Japan Naval Alliance), serving until she reached the position of Lieutennant with distinction. Afterwards, she returned back to Japan eventually and discontinued her career of working in the navy and turned towards heroics. In her time as a hero, she grew to be a role model that demonstrated what doing what's right wthout hesitation should be worked her way towards the position of #3. She would later go on to become entangled in a ferociously deadly and grisly encounter with the villain Dark Scourge, struggling in a brutal fight against the serial killer to protect civilians of Musutafu city. Her efforts proved futile in stopping him, only leaving her with the choice between death at his hands or her own. She chose the latter. Following her demise, a memorial service had been arranged in memory of the hero open to the public, colleagues, friends and family alike. Abilities 'Unnamed Forcefield Quirk ' Not much is currently understood about Claire's quirk in detail, but she had the ability to project solid forcefields outwards from herself spontaneously that could expand from what has been seen in universe. It also seems that whenever she activated her quirk, it would require a gesture of some kind, such as locking her arms in place in front of where she would project her forcefield. Her forcefields could also push people as they expanded and strong enough to force attacks to bounce back. Trivia * Claire was superseded in her position as #3 hero by Kid ESPER after her death, having him jump up from his position as #15 in all of Japan. * She's the first and only top ten hero to have died in universe so far. * Besides Rock God and previously Haretsu, she's the only other top ten hero who's explicitly mentioned to have merch of her own. * Claire has a statue dedicated to her in the Garden of Heroes. * Assuming Claire wasn't promoted straight to her position of Lieutennant Officer in the Naval Alliance, and it's based off the promotion scheme of the US Navy starting at Officer Cadet, she can assume to have spent at least 4-6 years of service before her eventual return to Japan. Quotes * "I die my own way, you fucking pig."